Just Her Name
by raiTonight29
Summary: A birthdayfic for RenYu. All that Kaidoh ever wanted was to know her name... as simple as that... but for the weirdest reasons to go along with it, too... KaidohxOC. Please read and review!


This fic is written and dedicated for a very good friend of mine who just turned… was it sixteen or twenty

This fic is written and dedicated for a very good friend of mine who just turned… was it sixteen or twenty? Kidding… who just turned fifteen last September 19… I hope you'd all enjoy this.. Especially you Yuren!! This is my first shot at writing POT fictions so I don't really know if I got them right and I used what little characters I know…

Happy 15th Birthday RenYu!! (POT FANFICTION WRITER!!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or the characters therein. If I did… would I be writing fanfiction about them? **

**Just Her Name**

He saw her everyday in the tennis courts down one avenue just near his house. She was a very good tennis player and sometimes he would find himself coming down the courts to just sit and watch her play.

She had shiny brown hair that fell just above her waist. She always wore it on a high ponytail every time she played. She had hazel-brown eyes and long brown lashes to match it. All in all she was quite a beauty.

Kaido Kaoru ached to know her name. He had tried to come up to her once but had neither courage nor guts to ask. All he wanted was to know her name… just that… plain and simple…

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

"Oy, oy…" the Seigaku redhead chanted as he bounced alongside the Seigaku Viper. "Have you heard, Kaoru? There's a new player for the Girl's Tennis Club coming and enrolling at our school…"

"So?" Kaido asked impatiently as he made his way to the school's tennis courts for morning practice.

"I wondered if you knew anything about her…" Eiji said as he rolled his slim shoulders.

"And why would that be so?" he said as he set his racket bag on a bench.

"I heard she plays on the street courts just near your house… I figured you'd…" Kikumaru trailed off as she saw Kaido's eyes widen.

"Ffssshhh…" Kaido hissed, imitating the noise a snake always made. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, Kaoru."

"Ahh, you sound like you do know the girl, Kaido…" a deep voice came behind them, making Eiji jump.

"Sadaharu, don't do that!" Eiji whined as he stood on his heels, shoulders raised and face scowling in sheer disapproval.

Inui Sadaharu grinned and his eyeglasses turned opaque and it gleamed at Kaido. "Do you know her, Kaido?"

Kaido stared. Inui's grin, if possible, grew wider. Kaido's mouth shifted as if meaning to speak. Eiji stared. Kaido blinked. Eiji's eyes flickered to the side. Kaido and Eiji took a step back. Inui's smile dropped and then he was tackled by a swirl of brown and green.

"Sadaharu!" came a girl's high-pitched giggle as Inui struggled to get off the floor, a girl sitting on his back.

Kaido stared at his senpai's attacker. It was her… the girl whose name he wanted so badly was sitting right in front of him and on top of his teammate. Her hair was pulled back into two pigtails and she stared at him for a moment before her face broke out into a smile.

"Hi!" she exclaimed. "Nice to meet you, Kaido Kaoru…"

Kaido stared but before he could reply Eiji stepped up and then yelled, "Hey, you're the new player, am I right?"

"Sure am…" she replied enthusiastically and then stood up to help Inui back to his feet.

"Sadaharu here's my best friend…" she said as she indicated hr hand to him, "He knows roughly everything about me… so I'll leave him to answer all your questions…"

She jogged in place, "I gotta go somewhere important… If you don't mind… I'll see you later…" and then she jogged off.

"Well… she said I could answer all your questions… might as well start the interrogation now…" Inui said as he dusted himself from the imaginary dirt.

"What's her name?" Kaido asked, rather rude and quick about it. His tone was demanding and Inui had to raise his brow. The Viper really didn't want to get involved with anyone… much less would he be interested with anybody.

"Why would you want to know her name that badly?" Inui inquired as Eiji flashed a very knowing grin.

"I think Viper here likes her…" He said, his voice taking in a teasing sneer. But Kaido merely pursed his lips, waiting for Inui to answer him. _Tell me her name! Tell me!_

"Tell me, Inui…" Kaido said, eyes unwavering and determined.

"It's Yuren… Yuren Derikana…" Inui answered in a high voice. And Kaido merely 'Fsshh…' in response as his eyes slid to the side.

"Why did you want to know her name that badly, Kaoru?" Eiji questioned and Kaido stared at them with somber eyes and his mouth opened,

"I wanted to get my bandana back… She accidentally stuffed it inside her bag once and it would have been rude if I had merely walked up to her with a curt, 'Hey, you! I want my bandana back.' Don't you think?" Kaido inquired and Inui and Eiji fell backwards. They disappeared from view behind the benches with a muted crash and Kaido hurried around to check if they were alright.

"You don't think so? I thought if I got her name she wouldn't run off and hide or something…"

Inui and Eiji could only manage to get up and stare at their hopeless friend. And to think that he had finally gotten interested and involved with someone. Some things were better left as they were or there was going to be bloodshed they decided as they watched Kaido shrug and walk off.

**END**

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

**A/N: **Exactly 835+ words… Hahaha… I had fun typing this… It wrote itself actually… I wanted to make it funny but I don't think it came out the way I had wanted it to be but oh well… I hope you guys enjoyed this… And oh… RenYu… Happy Birthday once again… I will be shutting up right now… I know you want this posted. Once again, I wish you a happy happy birthday... I do hope you enjoyed this...

.:RiYan:.


End file.
